


Hips Don’t Lie

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @rainisnot:Hips Don’t Lie by Shakira
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 29





	Hips Don’t Lie

The room was packed with flies, pulsing and convulsing under the lights. Though everything around them seemed to fade away as Bulma kissed him heatedly. 

Those serious eyes that seemed to instill nothing but fear and dread pinned her with a heat that was completely unfamiliar. 

When did she stop caring about other people watching her grind against this hard, dangerous hunk?

Probably the moment his teeth tugged playfully on her bottom lip and his calloused palm brushed the bottom of her breasts through her crop top. 

She breathed heavy as her lips finally broke free and leaned in close to his ear. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
